


Inseparable Lovers

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Death, Facts, Kissing, Lovers, not-brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: nico di angelo and will solace are apparently brothers....
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 5





	Inseparable Lovers

Will Di Angelo and Nico Di Angelo were brothers.

They both liked each other. They'd discussed it. Only the idea of a _brother_ dating a _brother_ didn't appeal to them, and they were a little disgusted by it. So things remained cool between them, like brothers.

But Will didn't _feel_ like Nico was his brother. Their parents were Hades and Persephone, and they all had dark hair. Will, on the other hand, had blonde hair and blue eyes.

He'd lived with it.

But one day they got the news that Hades and Persephone had died. After Nico and Will had wept over it, a lady called Reyna came and told them something that would change their lives forever.

'Will,' She said gently, 'You're not Nico's brother.'

'What?' Will's head spun, 'No...no that can't be right.'

'Evidence shows that _you_ are the child that had been kidnapped seventeen years ago. Your mother is Naomi Solace, and father Apollo. We found these.' Reyna fished a birth certificate and several official-looking papers out of her bag, 'You're not a Di Angelo. You're Will Solace.'

Will surveyed the paper, shocked. He couldn't take it in. But take it in he had to.

After Reyna had left. Will turned to Nico, 'You're not my brother.'

'This means-' Nico whispered, but was immediately attacked by Will, who pressed their lips fiercely together. 

You might think after so many years of being told that they were brother, they would find it weird to kiss. But as the broke apart, and looked deep into each other's eyes, they realized that they'd never meant to be brothers, but inseparable lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, i like to think this was a different idea  
> tell me what you think!!  
> if you have anything against this fic, be sure to tell me, i can withdraw it <3


End file.
